


【Legend/Reg x Ron】猫

by MOICHA



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 名字瞎起的，和正文无关。





	【Legend/Reg x Ron】猫

【Legend/Reg x Ron】猫

 

起因是Ron不知道从哪捡到了张纸条。  
他满脸神秘的揽着哥哥的肩膀，把那张纸条在他的眼皮底下摇晃，Reg被他的头发蹭的鼻尖发痒，他皱着眉，一把按住还在眼前乱动的手，借着灯光看清楚了那张纸条上面写着的字。  
收费应召，性别不限，花样可选，安全便捷。  
他不知道Ron在玩什么花样，他们平常见过的漂亮女孩实在太多了，爱玩的也不是没有，没道理为了这么一张纸条而显得兴奋异常。但是Ron打得可不是这个主意，他当着Reg的面拨通了那上面的电话，对方已经不耐烦的甩开他的手臂，点着烟走到吧台后面。Ron脚步不离的紧跟着他，他玩的更多，俨然一副过来人的模样，口口声声的说要给Reg见识点新奇的。  
「我给我们找了个男孩儿，」Ron笑着说，他音量不大，没引起别人注意，「3P。」  
「我看你们玩？」Reg皱起眉。他不像弟弟那么开放，对同性一直提不起兴致，能做到的最多也就是不干涉Ron的私生活。  
「拜托，来试试？」Ron把纸条塞进他的上衣口袋里，然后在他的胸口前拍了拍。  
Reg不赞同的瞪着他，直到对方的身影走出酒吧。

+

他们约在了Ron的家里，东道主明显有备而来，准备了一床的小玩具，Reg表情狰狞的看着排在床上的胶质道具，各种型号各种用途各种颜色，表面还镶嵌了一堆恶心的凸起。旁边是些瓶瓶罐罐，看起来没人穿的上的皮制衣服，用途不明。  
「这他妈是什么玩意儿？」Reg脸色不善的问道。站在床边的应召男孩正在脱衣服，闻言笑倒进了Ron的怀里。这是个相当漂亮的男孩儿，个子不高，皮肤很白，一头金发，笑起来有一对酒窝，鼻子周围点缀了些无伤大雅的雀斑，他的名字是什么……管他呢，他躺在Ron怀里，被衣着整齐的男人抱着，旁若无人的和他接吻，Reg的表情阴晴不定，虽说同性接吻看起来没他想象中的那么恶心，但总有股让他不愉快的感觉在他的尾椎弥漫。  
他咳嗽了一声，打断了那两个家伙，应召男孩笑着转头看向他，然后在Ron的授意下站到他面前，伸手帮他脱掉了外套，Ron调暗了灯，他松开领带站起来，把男孩推到Reg怀里，从后面靠近对方，咬着他的衣领向下，手却伸到前面，帮他解开已经没剩几颗的扣子，Reg僵立着，感觉一双手正在抚摸他的腹肌，试图使他兴奋起来，他抬头看了Ron一眼，他的兄弟从男孩的头发后面露出来一双眼睛，带着点期望的瞧着他。他叹了口气，任凭那个应召男孩解开他的裤子，被Ron按着脑袋压进了他的腿间。  
Reg被伺候的还不错，男性的嘴也没他想象中的那么惹人反感，而且相当擅长深喉，把他也撩拨起来了点兴致。但他总觉得自己有些多余，Ron和那个男孩看起来热火朝天的多，他的兄弟正用手指插弄着那个男孩的小穴，对方一边呻吟一边笑，还偶尔捧着Ron的脸吧唧一口，故意把他的眼镜弄歪，Reg翻了个白眼，他只想赶紧解决了事，把剩下的时间都交给他们，这视觉冲击比触感可要命多了。  
「好了没有？」Reg一手扶着自己的老二一手抽出嘴里的烟，不耐烦的问道。  
Ron从拥吻里抬头瞄了他一眼，「你总是这么急，Reg，」他摇了摇头，语气轻飘飘的，「要有点耐心，像这样……才会更加舒服。」Ron挺腰操进了那个男孩儿的身体里，他深埋在那，享受的叹息了一声。  
还没得到满足的Reg却皱起眉，他掐掉烟，从后面细细打量起他们两个，那个男孩被抬得很高，腿挂在Ron的腰上，他的兄弟腰却很细，都是精瘦的肌肉，几乎毫无着力点，还有Ron绷起来的屁股，又翘又挺，以前似乎从来没有注意过……他鬼使神差的把手掌覆盖了上去。  
Ron猛然一震，全身敏感的颤抖了一下，他回过头，一脸疑惑的看着对方，Reg毫无放手的意图，他又贴着那，上下抚摸了一下。  
「别捣乱，Reg，」Ron恼怒的瞪着他，「等不及你可以去搞前面。」  
Reg不置可否的耸了耸肩，他把手指贴在他的兄弟的股缝间来回抚摸，Ron的皮肤很好，手感细腻，对方抽插的动作让他的屁股也一直撞到自己手上，他摸到了那个紧闭着的入口，被手指撩拨的不停收缩着，邪恶的念头占据了他的思维，他对这个地方比躺在床上接受操弄的男孩感兴趣多了。  
他刚才看了半天，学的飞快，才搞了没几下就让Ron再次回头过来，「Reg！」他压低声音发出警告，对方的手指在他的穴口处徘徊，时不时的将指甲扎进那里，尖锐的刺痛感，让他所有的警惕心和注意力都在往那里飘去。  
「你做你的。」Reg心不在焉的回应道，Ron挺腰的动作忽然一僵，对方已经把一截指腹插进了他的身体里，没有经过润滑的地方干涩紧致，紧紧吸附着他的手指，倒也没什么痛觉。  
Ron转身用手肘给了他一下，被攻击的男人反而笑起来，他把整个上身贴到Ron的背后，空闲的那只手在床上的用具堆里来回翻弄了一圈。  
Ron感觉到了来自下身的凉意，润滑剂贴着Reg的手指滴落到他的股缝间，插在他身体里的那根手指旋转着，将冰凉的液体逐渐涂抹开。  
又一根手指插了进来，奇妙的饱胀感让他停下动作闭上眼睛，用力喘息了几下，那几根手指抓紧时间在他的身体里探索着，很快就按到一个让他惊叫出声的地方，他的手已经不由自主的放开了那个应召男孩，被Reg抱着腰向后拉过去，进入的手指又多了一根，将他的后穴撑开，来回抚摸按压着他的前列腺，没人造访过的地方异常敏感，来自身后的快感让Ron两腿发软，靠着Reg的支撑才没有滑倒在地。  
Reg的手指正捏着他刚刚插在男孩身体里的器官把玩，那里湿淋淋的，反而比之前还要硬，而他自己的老二也贴紧Ron的股沟，让对方一直无意识的抬腰去磨蹭。受到冷落的男孩从床上爬起来，饶有兴趣的看着他们的举动，Reg正在一边亲吻Ron的后颈一边对他笑，示意他让出地方，男孩连忙手脚并用的从床上爬开，顺便将扔了一床的道具也清理了一下。  
Ron被Reg推着向前，他双手压在床上，完全不知道自己怎么了，深埋在他后穴里的手指扯动着他的神经，他舒服的一直将腰向那里挺去，更多的润滑剂，被搅动出来的水声，一只手按着他的头向旁边歪过去，他老实巴交的跟随对方的动作，一个瓶子贴在他的鼻间，他被迫吸入了一点让他大脑更加混乱的气体。  
手指从他的身体里抽出去，Ron留恋的抬腰追了一下，却又被另外的动作按住，「拜托，拜托，」他听到自己的声音，嘶哑，还带着奇妙的气音，空虚感让他不知所措，连自己在索求什么都不太清楚。  
「想要什么？」Reg的声音诱导着他，他迷茫的抬起头，努力向前抓了一把，应召男孩坏心眼的往他手心里塞了个保险套。  
Ron愣住了，压在他穴口的坚硬被推进来了一点，正在将他撕裂，将他填满，他的小腹抽紧，几乎要在快感里落泪，但是更多的情绪阻挠着他，他攥紧那个套子，像是刚刚找到了一根救命稻草，忙不迭的把它往Reg的脸上按过去，「Reg，拜托，戴上……」  
Reg恹恹的笑了一声，他从后面抓着Ron的手，把那个小袋子从他的手指间解救出来，「戴上它就能操你了吗？」  
「操，操我？」他茫然的眨了眨眼睛，汇聚在眼眶的泪水随着他的动作掉落下来。  
「你想要什么，Ron？」  
Reg捏着他的下巴，强迫他转头看向自己，Ron收缩了下后穴，埋在那里的部分正在突突直跳，牵动的他也在敏感的颤抖，他猛然沉下身，屁股撞向对方的小腹，将它完整的吞了进去，随之到来的快感让他尖叫出声，「操我，Reg，用力操我。」  
Reg压在他的身上，属于理智的那一部分早就已经被烧毁了，他用力推进他，让阴茎顶进Ron的身体里，制造出撕裂般的疼痛和比之还要夸张的快感，Ron捏紧床单，在每一次撞击里尖叫，几乎就要在这样的感觉里融化。

在他几乎到达高潮的时候，Reg却意外的停下来，他们停顿了数十秒缓和呼吸，几乎没有其他动作，随后Ron被他的哥哥抱着向后靠去，Reg正在玩弄他的乳头，那里粉嫩尖挺，用手指轻轻一掐就敏感的支起来。  
他骑在Reg的腰上，上下移动着自己，阴茎在半空里跳动，水珠不停从顶端渗出来，被甩到空气里，顺着茎身流下来，他的两条腿被故意拉开，结合的地方一览无遗，像是故意展示给别人看似的，穴口边缘被拉伸开，艰难蠕动着将肉茎吞下，润滑剂堆积在附近，已经被干出了一层白沫。应召男孩托着下巴趴在他们对面，他用手按着个大号的按摩棒在床上转动，看起来兴致勃勃。  
然后男孩在床上膝行向他们，想把自己的阴茎也塞进Ron张着的嘴里，他一直在呻吟，丰厚的嘴唇颤抖，看起来分外迷人，可还没等他靠近，那张嘴就被来自身后的两根手指插牢了，Ron含着Reg的手指，舌尖被他纠缠，口水在嘴巴里积存，只能从喉咙里发出含糊的喘息声。  
Reg抬头狠狠瞪了那个男孩一眼，他偏了下头，后者莫可奈何的笑着，连忙退到另外一边。  
Reg抽出手指，把带出来的口水抹到Ron的脸上，他的弟弟瞳孔涣散，连自己在遭遇什么都不太清楚了。  
「想不想射？」他问。Ron恍惚的看着他，在搞清楚他在说什么之后急切的胡乱点着头。  
他早就在顶点了，可是插在他身体里的那根老二刻意的放缓速度，用不紧不慢的节奏操着他，几次将他从那里拽下来，他腰被操的发酸，感觉身体已经不听指挥了，只能跟随着对方的步调，感受他给予的痛苦与快乐。  
「说你是我的小婊子。」贴在耳边的声音低低的，带着点笑意。  
「我是，我是，」Ron吞了吞口水，他转头看向Reg。  
「是什么？」  
「是你的婊子……」捏住他根部的手指一松，高潮的快感立刻穿透了他的脊背，Ron哭着射进他的手心里，随后那只手移到他的嘴边，他妥协的张开嘴，一根根的舔干净对方手指上的白色液体。

+

Ron抱着头坐在自己卧室的床上，他神情萎靡，整个人都陷入了低谷，套了条裤子穿的Reg正在给那个应召男孩结账，顺便提醒他别到处胡说八道。  
「他走了？」听到开门的动静，Ron抬头问道。  
Reg耸了下肩膀，他的视线在床上转了一圈，那些被准备好的小玩具胡乱堆成一团，都没人有空去整理它们。  
「以后还请我玩新奇的吗？」他挑起一边眉毛。  
Ron抓起手边的一个棕色瓶子，把他扔到了Reg的脸上。

 

Fin.


End file.
